Love changes nothing
by mysticpotion
Summary: There's a very important day ahead for our two favourite Doctor's and Wilson is worried that things are going to change between them. Can be read alongside, 'Love changes everything'


Hey Guys! This can be read as a follow up to, 'Love changes everything', but they are stand alone really so it's not a requirement to read the other one, just a friendly suggestion as they kind of complement one another :D Please don't be shy in reviewing!

**Love changes nothing**

**08.00a.m**

The day started like any other day in the life of the two Doctor's but it would end very differently. House and Wilson moved nervously around the apartment on this morning, strangely not looking at one another or saying much in the process of doing so. Wilson busied himself by making breakfast and House busied himself by spilling milk down his t-shirt, cursing as he watched morning TV and then complaining about the lack of breakfast in front of him. When it was eventually slammed down onto the table by the hyper, absentminded and agitated Oncologist, House noticed it was burnt slightly and not up to the usual standards. However he thought he'd let his friend away with it this once considering what today was. They both ate in comfortable silence, passing pieces of the newspaper to and fro until it was time to leave for work. Wilson lifted their things and placed them in the back of the car. They were soon at the hospital, ready to begin the half day they had both jointly scheduled a month beforehand.

**09.05a.m **

They entered the doors of the bustling hospital and together walked rhythmically towards the elevator and then to their respective offices. House this day did not give his usual witty parting shot and Wilson did not counteract it. They simply went their own way, never once lingering together slightly longer than they should or even stopping long enough to think of anything to say.

**10.30a.m **

Wilson opened his balcony door half way through his half day and caught the risen tones of House's voice next door as he chastised his fellows and berated them for being idiots. The Oncologist chuckled inwardly to himself as he walked towards his desk and flicked through his paperwork. Not even today could House be anything less than a tyrant it would seem.

**12.01p.m **

It had felt like an eternity for them both but it was finally here. It was finally lunchtime. House would be in Wilson's office any minute. They would go to the cafeteria and Wilson would pay as he always did. They would eat and then they would leave. And then...

"Hey Doctor death, its lunchtime. Put the reaper stick down for today and get ready to leave."

Wilson looked up from his desk and focused his stare on crystal blue eyes. He spoke pensively.

"House are we doing..."

"One of the only good decisions we've ever made, now put the pen down and let's get lunch."

As they stepped inside the elevator, House couldn't help but notice the man he'd known for so long staring at him in considerable worry. As the doors clicked shut he turned to his friend. In an uncharacteristic sign of affection he placed his hand on the younger Doctor's shoulder and firmly squeezed.

"Don't do this Jimmy."

"Don't do what? "

"You know what. This changes nothing. It won't change us. We will be exactly the same tomorrow as we are today."

"I know, I guess I'm just... now it's actually here I'm... overwhelmed."

"Well quit it and get underwhelmed."

The elevator clicked open and they resumed their unemotional stances. They walked to the cafeteria in silence. Wilson paid for lunch and House tried to steal as much of it as he could. They looked as they always had to the people in the hospital, smiling, bickering occasionally, yet unnaturally close and annoyingly content in one another's presence. However today in the cafeteria was different from all the other lunchtimes they had spent together and yet no one but them knew it. This day was definitely going to change them a little, whether House chose to admit it or not.

**1.05p.m **

They finished lunch, left the hospital, got into the car and in about 30 minutes they were suddenly there outside the building. It was actually happening. House looked at Wilson with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

**09.45a.m **

They walked into the hospital in exactly the same way they had done so the day before. However today when they exited the elevator, they lingered that bit longer before they left one another, they leaned that bit closer and Wilson smiled that bit more.

**10.15a.m **

House entered his office and walked towards the diagnostics board. He was about to begin tapping on it and shouting about why nothing new been written on it since yesterday afternoon, when his voice was beaten to the punch by a curious Thirteen.

"What is that on your finger?"

House looked down at his hand and was about to speak, when his office door opened and Wilson entered holding a file. A file that was frustratingly covering his hand from the view of the team who were almost horizontal, they were bending in their chairs that much to see underneath it.

"Hey, do you have a minute to go over this fil...what?"

They all looked to House and then to Wilson and then back to House again.

House finally looked up from the band on his finger and met the bewildered brown eyes of his husband.

"Well I think the secret is out Doctor House."

The team were momentarily confused until they realised that their boss wasn't speaking to himself, he was speaking to...

Taub spoke or rather stuttered first.

"You...You both. You both are... Do we have to call Wilson, House now?

Wilson lifted his left hand to rub his eyes thus confirming to the team that he was indeed joined in matrimony to Satan. He then gave a polite though slightly exasperated response to Taub's ramblings.

"I'm still Wilson, Taub."

It was then Foreman's turn to splutter his words.

"Then...then are we... are we calling House, Wilson?"

House limped towards the door and as he did so his voice was a mixture of triumph and annoyance as he addressed them.

"No one's calling anybody anything different at work minions. I'm Doctor House, he's Doctor Wilson and nothing has changed. Well we do have these cool shiny new rings, a certificate to officially prove I now own his ass and a joint bank account but other than that it's business as usual."

Thirteen finally spoke again though this time she was smiling and looking towards Wilson.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes Remy yesterday."

She leaned forward on her chair and clasped his hand warmly.

"Congratulations...or commiserations, I'm not sure what one is more appropriate."

House and Wilson both grinned at her barb and then House turned to the male members of his team who were still in visible shock.

"Listen while you guys get your heads around the, 'ins an out's' of same sex marriages, I think I'll go to DR WILSON'S room for this...'consult' he needs me to do."

Winking, House left the office with a very red Wilson. The team, apart from Thirteen, could only sit open mouthed and in shock.

**10.30a.m **

"I thought you were telling them before we left yesterday?"

The two men entered the office of the younger and House took the file from The Oncologist's hand as he shut the door. He read the file over and then answered the question.

"I was going to but then I realised the potential this situation had in shock value alone. This doesn't look good by the way but my big genius brain will deal with it and then explain it to you slowly tonight over dinner. Now I have to get back to work, earn us some honeymoon money. I suggest you do the same because frankly I can't afford to keep you in ties and hair products."

With this House slapped Wilson on the ass with the file he had been looking at, pulled himself up off of the Oncologist's desk and walked towards the door. Wilson moved towards him and being annoyed, snatched the file from the Diagnosticians hand.

"So I take it you've not told Cuddy like we discussed either?"

House grabbed Wilson's tie and began using it to pull him closer.

" Hmmmm... Define tell?"

Wilson pushed him away and spoke angrily.

"You're an asshole House."

"Just trying to reassure you Doctor Hou...I mean Wilson, that love and marriage doesn't really change anything."

House pulled Wilson back towards him and wrapped his arms around the Oncologist's waist. He leaned in and kissed him passionately before exiting the office. Wilson inwardly cursed himself for being so easily manipulated. He decided to shout his feelings to the older man who was now limping away from him.

"You're still an asshole!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way. It's what you're attracted to remember? See you at lunch time Jimmy."

Wilson shut his office door and smiled as he heard his Husbands voice bellowing down the hall towards his office.

"Since I know every one of you was listening attentively to my private conversation with my missus just now, listen to this! You might not have been invited to the wedding but I expect a card with vast amounts of cash inside from every single one of you."

**11.00a.m **

Wilson opened his balcony door and caught the risen tones of House's voice as he chastised his fellows and berated them for being idiots. It was true; nothing had really changed at all.

**The End**


End file.
